


Pack

by litra



Series: Notfic [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wolves, Blanket Permission, M/M, Notfic, but you could see it that way if you wanted., not tradishonal ABO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: Mick doesn't know what to do without a pack, not until Barry finds him.





	Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Notfic!  
> Blanket permission.  
> Free to a good home.

After Len’s Death Mick knows he’s likely to go off the rails, become a lone wolf, and go crazy like last time. He’s back in Central and pulls that job with that kid, (the kid found one of Len’s guns and Mick was desperate for something of his alpha so he let him tag along) Except it doesn’t work. He’s to used to being part of a pack. He’s a good strong Beta-wolf but he’s too close to being a berserker for any Alpha but Len to want him.

Then that guard shows up and the kid kills him and Mick has to lay down the law, because those are the rules. His Alpha’s rules, even if his Alpha’s dead. 

Then Flash shows up and Mick doesn’t fight when he gets pinned to a wall. Flash asks what he’s doing and he tries to explain, and Flash should know about the rules… And then it clicks. Len made the Rules with Flash. Flash was a good Alpha. His Betas were happy, Caitlin and Cisco and Iris. He’s strong. So he bears his throat and offers up his loyalty. 

That makes Flash stop, because he knows heatwave is a part of Len’s pack. He asks about Len and Mick tells him. Flash asks about the Waverider pack and he thinks about it for a moment but Rip isn’t actually a good Alpha. He’s too willing to leave them to hang and he doesn’t trust Mick.

If he can’t have Len then Flash, Barry, is an Alpha he can trust. Maybe Lisa will even come too. Cisco had been courting her after all.

Flash brings him back to STAR labs on what he calls a temporary basis. Mick knows he’s the low wolf on the totem pole. That’s fair, he has to earn his place. He also knows Flash will be fair and actually let him earn it, unlike Rip.

So he does what he can. Helps Cisco when he needs a hand with equipment. Goes out and talks to people when they need information. He cooks and fixes things that they just never get around to and it’s good being part of a pack again. And he is. They get used to him and soon he’s a part of the team.

Then a new Meta shows up. Possibly a plant based Meta. Barry is having a lot of trouble and Mick gets his hackles up when he takes a hit. It doesn’t feel like he’s helping. He should be out there fighting for his Alpha. So he grabs his newest heat gun (he and Cisco might have been improving the design now that he’s one of the good guys) and rides out while the others are focused on the coms. 

He saves Barry and burns his way through the enemy and the way Flash grins at him is like the sun.

That night after everything is settled and the others are Gone, Barry comes to the room in the Labs that Mick has claimed to thank him. Mick’s blood is still up and he loves it. He loves being with this alpha, even if he does still miss Len sometimes. He makes sure Barry can see his interest. Barry kisses him and doesn’t seem to understand why Mick is offering even as he takes.

But it fits, they fit.

Mick knows he’s right where he belongs.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [On Belonging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104877) by [everyperfectsummer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyperfectsummer/pseuds/everyperfectsummer)




End file.
